Character Approval/Hathor Rashidi
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. It all started with the Great Isis Rashidi. She was a powerful Mesmer, one of the most powerful the Elven World had ever seen. Her family was no different. They all had abilities that were celebrated and powerful, and not a single one was Talentless. Occasionally, one of them managed to not manifest, but they were shamed and ripped of their family's title. Isis was ruthless, and her whole family followed in her steps. Nothing seemed to be able to take down the great family. Nothing except the curse. The curse was soft at first. Only a few people never manifested in the Rashidi family. But it grew, and grew, and grew, until the entire new generation was talentless. The curse wasn't really a curse, just a example of how every bloodline can eventually weaken. Isis was furious. Her family was shamed, and their reputations were in shambles. Isis retired to her home, and rarely ever showed her face in the Lost Cities. Why should she, when her family was no longer famed and powerful? Hathor was born in a generation where mostly all of her family was talentless. Her parents were, her brother was, and even her cousins were. So it was a definite surprise when Hathor manifested, as a Hydrokinetic, no less. Her parents were shocked. Their daughter had manifested, something practically unheard of when concerning the Rashidi family. When the news reached Isis, she immediately found Hathor and gained custody of her from her parents. Isis knew this was the first non-talentless in generations, and she knew she had teach Hathor everything there was to know, in hopes that the family name would be restored. Hathor was a mere 12 when all of this happened. When she should've been taken care of and loved, Alyssa was put under a brutal ability training regiment. Hathor hated this, but over time, it was the only thing she came to know. Stolen from her family, denied from a childhood, and growing up under a woman with no emotions, it's no wonder Hathor ended up how she did. A cold and hard elf, no compassion in her veins. Hathor eventually managed to leave her grandmother's house, once she was old enough. Afterwards, she took a job as an emmisary a few years. She quit, not finding the job what she wanted to do with life. She took a chance and enrolled for mentorship at Foxfire. Hathor is 26 years old, at this point in her life. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Hathor is strict and cold, just like her great-great-great-great-great grandmother. She rarely even backs down, and her walls cut her off from the rest of the world. She dishes out detentions as needed, but isn't that person who hands them out on a whim. Hathor doesn't follow the love and care way of teaching, instead, she teaches brutally and quickly. Hathor mostly comes off as a strict, no-nonesense, young woman. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Lupita Nyong'o 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Hathor is very well educated in her ability, and passed all of her Foxfire subjcts with flying colors. Hathor isn't so good at physical education. She loves The Universe, as it was her favorite subject. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved